To Break the Cycle
by Alecto Perdita
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- "Our deaths shall bring upon the birth of Sailor Cosmos. As long as you are Queen, you cannot fight for us, or for yourself. Only one being in the universe, that is you but only as Sailor Cosmos, can defeat Chaos."
1. Prologue - Lost Little Boy

This was bound to happen sooner or later and you know it. With all the crossovers we've been reading, we definitely knew it. I wonder if you're reading this Bonnie. Please don't kill us. If you do, we can't finish this and Aqua can't buy tapes. Anyway, Sailor Moon is based on the manga version big time. There are major references to the 18th volume in this chapter but we made it as clear as possible. The Gundam Wing part starts in Episode 20 "Smuggling, Moon Base." That's the episode right after Hiiro rescues Duo from OZ. If you still can't remember it's the episode where Deathscythe is blown up by Trowa. So anyway, enjoy the story.

**To Break the Cycle**  
By Alecto Perdita and AquaAzn  
Prologue  
Rating: PG  
Email: Alecto - alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com  
AquaAzn - XP Not telling ya, bother Alecto.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

* * *

"There will be a day when we will disappear...if new Sailor Senshi...new stars are not born. Sailor Moon, you definitely...will never vanish. You will forever be the most beautiful...the most brilliant star."  
- Mamoru from _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_, Volume 18, Act 52: STARS 10

So many long years had passed. No, not years, but centuries. She stroked her tier sadly, running her fingers down the silver length. She stopped as she reached the first of the nine gems that were embedded right below the gold and silver orb that topped her staff. She turned her head away. Aino Minako and Sailor Venus, the leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi, she and her powers would forever be immortalized in Sailor Cosmos, just like the rest of her Sailor Senshi.

The stones that each Sailor Senshi, both Inners and Outers, wore on their tiaras in life was set in her staffs. It was a symbol of their loyalty to her, even after their deaths. The Uchusuisho, or Crystal of the Universe, was a merge of the Ginzhoshou and the Golden Crystal. They were all gone. Even if their powers and Star Seeds were given to her, she was all alone.

--

The Imperial Court of Crystal Tokyo gathered in the main throne room. It was a grand chamber of beautiful and ancient splendor. The Court milled about with little idea as to why they were called together so unexpectedly. Already rumors of rebellion and attack were beginning to circulate the different social circles. Such was expected. It was one of the drawbacks of rule by absolute monarchy. Sadly though, this time, these rumors were true, at least to an extent.

Sailor Pluto bowed before Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. "Your Majesties, Sailor Chaos has arrived. She has already commenced an attack on the northern Crystal Point. Our shields won't be able to hold her and her forces back for much longer."

Serenity reached over and grasped her husband's hand tightly for comfort. A murmur arose from the court. This had been an unexpected turn of events. "Sailor Senshi, stand forth." Serenity requested in her most regal voice. The eight other Sailor Senshi stepped forward from the crowd and kneeled before the thrones of their Queen and King. "Sailor Senshi, are you prepared to defend your city?"

Princess Minako of Venus, or known more simply as Sailor Venus, answered without hesitation. "Our lives are in your hand Serenity-sama."

"Go, Sailor Senshi, make me proud." Serenity stated quietly. "Court is dismissed. Go home to your families and reassure them. Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, I leave the troops to your command."

The court bowed in unison. A murmur of prayers and blessings were heard and exchanged. The members of the Imperial Court of Crystal Tokyo filed out of the throne room, leaving only the King, Queen, and the Sailor Senshi.

"We'll kick Chaos' ass to the ends of the universe and back." Sailor Jupiter cheered. Sailor Uranus slapped her a high five.

"We will be leaving now Serenity-sama." Sailor Saturn motioned to the others. The Sailor Senshi bowed once more before leaving the grand room.

"Please come back safely minna." Serenity muttered as she sought solace in her husband's embrace.

"Don't worry, Sere, we'll win. We always do." Endymion whispered.

--

"No, everyone!" Serenity's soul-shattering scream echoed through the desolate and dead city. She dropped to her knees. They had lost. "You lied. You said you would always be there for me." She sobbed brokenly.

"Sere!" Sailor Mars, whom everyone thought was dead, knocked Serenity away from a stray blast.

"Rei-chan!" Serenity gasped as she grasped her bleeding friend. "NO!! I hate this! I hate not being able to fight!"

"Mama," Serenity turned to her daughter, her daughter who was unusually quiet even in such a situation. Usagi Small Lady Serenity, the Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo, stood as proudly as she could among the ruins of their once glorious city. "I'm going to fight Mama. Please be careful. I'm going to fight for the people, you, Papa," Her cinnamon eyes wandered over to where her father had died. "For Hotaru-chan." The Soldier of Destruction had fallen defending her best friend. Chibi-Usa willed herself to transform without words. Sailor Moon once again rose to battle.

"No!" Serenity cried after her daughter. "It's hopeless. You can't leave me." She ended in a whisper.

Mars coughed slightly in Serenity's lap. "She's really your daughter, Sere. She's as pig-headed, stubborn, loving, and as caring as you. That damn Pluto, I thought she said we would have eternal peace after the Dark Moon. Stupid Guardian of Time failed to tell us this little detail."

Tears came to her eyes at the thought of Pluto. She had been the first to die. She was ashamed for not telling Serenity or any of her fellow senshi about what was to come.

_"Our deaths shall bring upon the birth of Sailor Cosmos. As long as you are Queen, you cannot fight for us, or for yourself. Only one being in the universe, that is you, but only as Sailor Cosmos, can defeat Chaos. I'm sorry my Queen, that it must end this way. I shall have to atone for my sins against you and my comrades in the next life." With those words, Sailor Pluto threw herself into a hopeless battle against Sailor Chaos's minions._

"Rei-chan, we were supposed to be together. We didn't defy life and death for it to end like this. I don't want to be alone."

"Stupid!" Mars snapped. "We're always by your side, even if you can't see us. What happened to you? You used to be so courageous and righteous. Where is the courage that so many admired?"

Serenity squeezed her eyes shut. "It's gone. I lost something precious when I became Queen. I couldn't even transform into Eternal Sailor Moon anymore. What good is being a Queen if you can't even fight for and save the ones you love?"

Mars reached for her tiara and took out the red stone. The symbol of Mars flashed briefly within its fiery depth. Mars reverted back to Hino Rei- a quickly dying Hino Rei. She pressed the gem into Serenity's palm and stared her fiercely in the eye. "I do solemnly and forever swear my loyalty and powers to my Queen and best friend. Even in death, I shall stand by her side evermore. I've given you the power Odango, now use it."

Serenity stared at the gem. She didn't know what to do with it. She looked up to find Sailor Chaos standing right before her, Sailor Moon nearly dead at her feet. "Chibi-Usa!" Serenity screamed.

"Mama... I love you. I'll be joining Papa." Chibi-Usa opened the broach and summoned the Pink Moon Crystal. "Take it Mama. Take it and defeat Chaos. Just promise me you'll find that something precious you're missing."

Chaos laughed and shoved the sharp heel of her boot into Moon's heart. Moon's lifeless eyes stared defiantly at her nemesis, even in death. Chaos loomed over the Moon Queen, mocking the woman simply with her presence. Her body was ever shifting between the different forms of the Sailor Senshi of the solar system. One thing always remained the same though. Her face was always an abysmal void of darkness.

Chaos raised a hand, dark energy gathering around it. "Your time and reign is long past. Time to die, Neo-Queen." She allowed the energy to fly.

Serenity did nothing to defend or retaliate. Only thoughts of rejoining her friends and family ran through her mind. The blast, however, never came. She looked up to see the spirit of Endymion hovering protectively over her. "Endy..."

"Live Serenity, live and find happiness, even if it's not with us." Endymion handed his Golden Crystal to Serenity.

"Like I said, our lives are in your hand." Venus presented her stone to Serenity. " The Goddess of Love doesn't die that easily! We gotta finish this!"

Mars' spirit stepped forward. "Get up off that lazy ass of yours. We have a battle to win."

"Come on, Sere!" Jupiter cheered as she gave Serenity her stone. " Where is your beautiful smile?"

"Never give up. Isn't that what you taught us?" Mercury took Serenity's hand gently and helped Serenity to her feet.

"You're never alone, Koneko-chan. You were always there for us and we'll always be there for you." Uranus clutched Neptune's hand gently.

Neptune nodded. "We've lived our lives, but yours is just beginning again. Make the best of it."

"Serenity-sama, you once complained that you had no control over your own life." Pluto shook her head sadly. "You were right. Fate practically dictated every step of your life. With our deaths, however, you are freed from that vicious cycle. The Time Gates is sealed now unless you choose otherwise. Take the rein and make your own destiny."

"It saddens me to think we were the ones that held you back all these centuries." Saturn grasped her glaive to the point it might break. "Perhaps it is better this way, we are all freed from Fate's grasp. But the debt I owe you in this life, I shall have to repay in the next."

Chibi-Usa wrapped her arms around Serenity in a tight hug. "I guess humanity will have to fight for peace. Peace is not something easily attained nor is it something given to you on a silver platter. You may find that the most dangerous enemy is the human heart." Her eyes were glazed over in a trance. Serenity had the feeling her daughter had somehow parted the veils of Time and was observing a possible future in the making. "I can understand Chaos having such harmful intents, but humans, who are capable of so much good, should wage war against each other? Mama, never think you are powerless in such situations. Just because you are a Sailor Senshi meant to fight evil doesn't mean you can't fight human evil in your own way. Humanity had already turned from us."

Serenity reached out to touch her daughter's cheeks but could never come close. "You've grown up so much. How much did I miss?"

Tears came to Chibi-Usa's eyes at Serenity's words. As a child, she had resented the lack of attention from her parents, as any child would. She never realized it had hurt her mother just as much as her. "You didn't miss anything. You were watching me grow up all along, even if you didn't know it."

Serenity stared helplessly as the spirits of her senshi began to flicker out of existence. She reached out, but only touched the stale and decaying air.

"Goodbye, Usako. Please keep on living for us." Endymion said. All of her senshi began to say their farewells until they faded away completely.

Then, Serenity began to glow in a silver light. Soon the gems in her hands began to glow their respective colors. The stones shoot towards Serenity. Chaos was staring at Serenity while she was glowing. Soon there was a bright flash, and Chaos scream in an inhuman manner. When the flash of light disappear, in the place of Serenity stood a new Sailor Senshi. Her hair was held up in heart shaped buns with two rivers of silver flowing to the ground. On her forehead was a slender eight-pointed golden star. Her fuku was entirely silver and white with a hint of gold here and there. A long moonlight cape trailed from her slender shoulders. A pair of white high heels with wings protruding from the ankles of her shoes. In her hand was a long slender staff, topped with a gold and silver orb and wing-like designs.

"Who the hell are you? Where is that moon brat?" Chaos screamed.

People dealt with grief in three basic steps. There was denial, sorrow, and then- there was anger.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, guardian of the universe and all that is holy. I cannot allow your continued existence." Sailor Cosmos stated calmly. Her eyes gazed uncharacteristically coldly at Chaos. Anger and hatred not typical of her burned deep within her soul.

"Sailor Cosmos? The legendary Sailor Senshi?" Chaos laughed and threw its head back. "You think you can defeat me?"

Cosmos didn't reply. She simply hefted her staff into the air. The Uchusuisho shone with an ethereal light meant to cast out evil.

Chaos stepped back. She had not expected this, much less the birth of a new senshi. Her shadow minions melted into the ground and vanished. They could not withstand the holy power of the Uchusuisho. Chaos hissed and attempted to lash out at Cosmos. She hit a wall of light and pulled back, screaming in pain. "This is not the end!" She howled and vanished in a cloud of darkness.

Sailor Cosmos took out the ten gems that her senshi, husband, and daughter gave her. "Before I leave, I must do one last thing. You have postponed all your dreams and protected me ever since the Silver Millennium. You have never actually live out your dreams due to your destiny tied to mine. I shall release you from this vicious cycle you have lived through again and again and allow you to live out your dreams in your next life." Sailor Cosmos whispered.

She closed her eyes, and the eight-point star and the gems began to glow. From the ten gems, ten smaller diamond-shaped stones emerged. Each held the soul of a senshi. "Your Star Seeds are now separate from the Sailor Crystals that binds your lives to me." Sailor Cosmos said. The ten Star Seeds disappear into thin air. Sailor Cosmos lifted her staff into the air and began her pursuit of Chaos.

--

Chaos had been right. It still wasn't over, over three thousand years and it still had not ended. She had run away in time, back to the time of Eternal Sailor Moon. She had gone back into a time where she had been alone, like she was now, and needed companionship. She had only gone back to find out how much weaker she had become. Eternal Sailor Moon had a resilient and never-dying courage that she no longer possessed. How could she lose something like that so easily?

When she had returned to her rightful time, nearly all life on Earth had been eradicated. Chaos grew bored of Earth and had moved onto other planets in the galaxy. She would have to follow Chaos and help the other Sailor Senshi of the galaxy combat this ultimate evil. She was hesitant to leave Earth, the blue star she had cared for and ruled for over a thousand years, the blue star where she had grown up and raised a family on, the blue star where she was reunited with her love and her best friends. She vowed she would always return to this precious planet should it ever be in need of aid. In her heart, Earth would always be her one true home.

Now Chaos had come back to Earth and Cosmos was never far behind in her never-ending pursuit.

Cosmos could help but stare in awe at her surroundings. The music, the lights, it was all so overwhelming. They, the people of Earth, had brought life back to the moon. The Moon Base was just incredible to her.

Cosmos brushed back a bang of silver hair. She tugged uncomfortably at the school uniform she hadn't worn in the last few millenniums. It was the best thing she could do to blend it.

Everything had changed. People lived in colonies in space, unbelievable technology and the development of Mobile Suits and weapons that were not around when she was Queen. Here and there she heard bits of conversations that she could not comprehend; peace at last, Gundam pilots, OZ, unification of the colonies, and the end of war.

She was happy. Though the war she waged was not over, these people had their peace. She was happy for them. She just wanted to jump up and shout in delight. It was good to be among normal people for a change. She approached the fountain in the center of the mall. She twirled around, laughed happily. Other people watched the brilliant girls, smiling to themselves. They knew exactly how she felt. Decades of war were finally over.

--

Hiiro stuck his hands deep into his pocket. His mind already whirling with plans now that he was on the moon. He strode solemnly through the main level of the mall. He ignored the tourists and people all around him. They had no idea what was really going on. OZ only sought to use them and they fell head over heels so easily. Most of all, the Gundam pilots were far from finished.

His thoughts lingered back to the by he had left behind in the colonies. He had meant to kill Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02, yet he did not. He had saved the boy and allowed him to live another day besides the fact Duo now was a jeopardy to his missions, an unneeded and disposable risk factor.

A twinkling laughter resonated through the brightly lit shopping center. It was like silver bells. He was compelled to turn around and see who was so jovial. He looked and couldn't tear his eyes away. He could have sworn it was an angel misplaced on Earth if he believed in such things. A young schoolgirl, no older than himself, danced joyfully and openly before him. Her blue pelted skirt twirled around her gracefully, giving him a good view of her well-toned legs. She stopped as if she had felt his eyes watching her.

Cosmos stopped. She felt an intense gaze burn into her very being. She turned to meet that person's gaze. Her endless sapphire eyes clashed with cold Prussian blue.

Her eyes were the windows to her soul. Some how she seemed impossibly older than him, centuries older in both years and experience. Yet no matter what, she was as innocent and as pure as a child. No darkness could touch her heart. She was his exact opposite, the very personification and paradigm of light itself.

He tore gaze away. He had no time to contemplate some girl he would never see again. He had a mission to complete, bases to destroy, and doctors to eliminate. He turned and walked away without a second thought.

Cosmos clutched her hands to her chest. Her breath was labored as she watched the boy disappear into the crowd. He melted into the sea of million of others, but his face, his lifeless eyes would forever be imprinted in her mind. The poor boy was in so much pain. He could try and hide from it, bury it seven feet deep if he liked, but he would never be free of it unless he faced it. Poor lost little boy...

To Be Continued

So? Please R/R people. It is the lifeblood of us authors. I know it may be no use telling you, especially Bonnie...but please don't flame/threaten/maim/kill us. Matta ne minna-san!


	2. Chapter 1 - Once Again

Finally chapter 1! dance around strangely Mid-Years are over too! Hehe, no more cramming and more time to write. Thanz to all the ppl who have reviewed!

**To Break the Cycle**  
By Alecto Perdita and AquaAzn  
Chapter 1  
Rating: PG  
Email: Alecto - alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com  
AquaAzn - XP Not telling ya, bother Alecto.

* * *

"But it is under that circumstances that a supreme and most perfect warrior is born. And they are those Gundam pilots!"  
- Treize Khushrenada

Cosmos' mind was overwhelmed by the sudden surge of information. Her fingers lingered on the surface of the keyboard. She shook her head and focused once more on the text before her.

"The Gundam pilots, a group of terrorists that openly attack the Federation and OZ military bases and continued to oppose OZ to this day. They have caused a great misunderstanding between Earth and the colonies. Now OZ and the colonies will work together to destroy them." She stared at photo of the beaten and exhausted boy with his face staring down, held by two OZ soldiers. He wore his hair in a long chestnut braid and the clothes of a Catholic clergyman. He was Pilot 02. It was hard to imagine this boy being a terrorist.

She chewed on her lower lip. There was almost no information on this group. Authorities must be holding back some kind of information. She just found it hard to believe the boy was evil. Her guts told her differently, that there was more to the story than was told. She always trusted her instincts.

She glanced around to make sure she was alone. She pulled on a set of headphone and readjusted the microphone before her lips. She twisted her hand expertly and emerged from her Sub-Space Pocket with a blue disk with the symbol of Mercury imprinted on its surface. She inserted the disk into the floppy drive and the laptop screen went immediately ice blue before returning to its normal color.

"Password?" A computerized voice sounded in her ear.

"Princess Mercury." She whispered sadly.

"Password confirmed." The voice replied. "What may I do for you, Cosmos-sama?"

"Infiltrate OZ database, maximum Security Level."

"Processing request. Linking and uploading database, connecting in five, four, three, two, one. Clearing Security Level One, Two, Three, Four, and Five. Maximum Security Level reached. Setting firewall and anti-detection software. Request fulfilled."

"Search inquiry, Gundam."

"Searching… Search finished. Retrieved three thousand and forty matches."

"Organize by most recent and highest security clearance requirements." Cosmos watched as the list flickered and reorganize itself.

"Request fulfilled."

Cosmos scanned the long list. She better get started now if she wanted to make any headway by tonight. She glanced at the first match. "Second Gundam pilot captured." She entered the file, her computer easily bypassing the necessary passwords. "A second Gundam Pilot was captured today at approximately 15:00. During a  
demonstration of the two new Mobile Suits, Pilot 01 was hiding in the cockpit of NewType 02, Vayeate. He attempted sabotage of both NewType 01 and 02 but was mainly ineffective. He surrendered without struggle immediately afterward. He is now in custody on the Moon Base. Attempts to identify the Gundam pilot have thus far  
been unsuccessful." Cosmos scrolled down and stopped dead.

Cold Prussian eyes glared back at her from the screen.

--

Hiiro sat in his dark cell without moving. He sat on the floor, leaning against the bunk that was supposed to be his bed. He had been in this same position for hours now and he had not moved a muscle. He knew within time Lady Une would send for him and he would see his comrade once more. He would have smirked had it been  
within his abilities to. Trowa Barton was a smart man; he had infiltrated into OZ and become Une's new pet.

There was a slight shimmer in the air. It was unlike anything he had ever known. It was almost…magical… He finally lifted her head and looked ahead, expecting to see nothing but darkness.

Before him, stood the brilliant apparition of an angel. Her incredibly long silver white hair was held up in two heart-shaped buns. She was dressed in what resembled a sailor suit or the uniform of Japanese public school girls. On her forehead was an eight-pointed star. Her eyes, he could have sworn he had seen them before elsewhere. He blinked and she vanished. Had it been his imagination? No. It couldn't be. He didn't have such an imagination, if any at all. He was far from delusional and certainly wasn't losing his mind. He had seen what he saw.

"Angel." He murmured to the shadows.

--

Quatre and Iria watched in horror as the resource satellite their father was in exploded.

"Father! FATHER!!" Quatre screamed as he leaned forward in his seat. A sudden force rocked the shuttled and shook Quatre from his seat.

"Quatre!" Iria exclaimed. She jumped from her seat and placed herself between her brother and the wall. She did her best to ignore the sharp pain that resulted from the impact.

Quatre struggled to get back up. "Father…"

"Quatre…Father was fighting." Quatre looked back toward his sister. She leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

"He didn't run away. He fought courageously." She attempted to move, but winced in pain.

Quatre held his sister. "Iria, keep still. It'll affect your wound."

Iria opened her eyes. "You're so kind, Quatre. Father was kind too. But then, why must he be killed?" Tears formed in her cerulean eyes.

Quatre closed his eyes, attempting to fight back tears of his own. "No one understands the tears of a gentle person. So the colony is satisfied. So you're all satisfied!" He screamed in the direction of the colony. He bowed his head and closed his eyes once more. "I'll never forget this. And I'll never let you forget this day!" He opened his eyes once more but they were completely different from mere seconds before. There was a hard and malicious glint. A sadistic chuckle shook his small body but it grew and gained strength.

--

Cosmos gazed steady at the Time Gate. The ancient structure had been there long before the beginning of her existence. It would probably be there long after she was gone. She raised her staff in the air and it changed shape. In her hand was now the Time Staff that Sailor Pluto had wielded millenniums ago.

"Show me the Gundam pilots." She ordered softly, tapping the butt of the staff against the floor hidden beneath the mist. The sound reverberated through the silent recesses of the Fourth Dimension. The Time Gate swung open with a slight creak to reveal a mirage of jumping rainbow colors. Cosmos waited as the colors began  
to settle into her reflection. She touched a glass-like barrier and leaned her forehead against it. Her body shuddered as she was drawn into a barrage of visions.

Flash  
Hiiro Yui. He was an orphan raised by an assassin, Odin Lowe. Hiiro Yui was just a codename. Odin Lowe Jr. was what he was known as then. It was the closest thing to a real name.

The pair lounged about in their hotel room. Odin had his back to the young boy, unpacking a violin from its case. Hiiro reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at his 'father.' "So…who are you going to kill this time?" Hiiro asked.

Odin continued to unpack the contents of his suitcase, seemingly undisturbed by the boy's action. He pulled out a rifle from the secret compartment. "Septem of the Cosmos Arms. This is the last job. Afterwards you can go to school and live a normal life."

Hiiro stared steady ahead. He did not lower his weapon. "I will decide about my own business." Odin smirked.

There was a shift in the scene. Odin dressed himself in the uniform of the fallen officers. Hiiro rested a rocket launcher on his shoulder. "Don't die." Odin had said as he walked away.

Hiiro began walking away from the Federation base. He stopped for a second and turned back.

Shift. "Odin!" Hiiro exclaimed as he ran toward the wounded man. He knelt down by his adoptive father.

"Ugh…I should have listened to you... I am getting old." Odin groaned.

"Wait, I'll secure an escape route." Hiiro got up and turned to his new self-appointed task.

"…It's already too late…" Hiiro turned to face Odin once more. Odin raised a shaking hand and pointed to Hiiro. "You got it?... Never forget what I said...when we parted... This...is the last thing...this big fool...will tell you..." Hiiro remained silent. "A-All...these years...with you...weren't so bad…" Odin  
closed his eyes for the last time and the detonator slipped from his hand.

"Is this…what you had left to do?" Hiiro picked up the discarded detonator. He pressed down on it. The base exploded.

Shift. Hiiro wandered the streets and desolate city.

"Hey…" Hiiro turned to face the speaker.

Dr. J. was seated in the shade of the alley. "I like the look in your eyes. Wanna pilot a Gundam?"

"……Fine." Hiiro answered.

"Live according to your emotions... That's the proper way for a person to live." Odin had always told him that. Ironically Hiiro would grow up to discard the closest thing he had to a real name, only to take on the alias of the man his adoptive father had assassinated years ago.

Flash  
Duo Maxwell. Like many of his generation, he was an orphan of war with no real past or name. His name was one he had chosen for himself. Duo was in memory of his best friend who had died of illness before his time and Maxwell in memory of the church that took him in.

A boy of no more than eight stood up against discontent rebel soldiers whom had taken over the Maxwell Church. "I'll get a Mobile Suit and bring it to you!" Duo proclaimed and ran off.

"Duo!" Sister Helen screamed after him.

Shift. Duo hopped into the truck with a Mobile Suit strapped to it. "Hey! Who the hell are you?!" A confused soldier exclaimed. "Don't let him get away! Shoot! Shoot!"

"It's just by chance that I'm still alive. I might as well be the one to do the dirty jobs..." The truck vanished into the distance.

Duo stood among the ruins of his former home. "It can't…be…"

"Du…Duo…" Duo turned around upon hearing his name. He found Sister Helen fatally injured among the rubble. A trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. "I'm so glad... You're alright, aren't you?"

"Sister!" Duo rushed to the nun's side.

"Don't worry us like that. The Father was thinking of you until his very last moment..."

"I-I'll call a doctor right away!" Duo said frantically.

"The Federation Army has come. We can't... leave here..."

"Is- is it my fault? Because I stole a Mobile Suit from the Federation?!"

"The Father was…a wonderful example... He preached peace to...everyone...till the end..."

"What do you mean, wonderful?! He was just stupid, wasn't he?! What did he accomplish by getting himself killed?"

"Duo..." She reached up and cupped Duo's cheek with her hand. There was a finality of death in her voice as her eyes began to glaze over. "May God... bless you and... keep... you..." Her hand fell away.

The Federation had crushed the rebellion with extreme prejudice. It came to be known as the 'Maxwell Church Tragedy,' 245 killed and only one survivor.

"I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie." That was Duo's motto. Funny how a boy who lived in under the Catholic Church believed in no God but himself, Shinigami, the God of Death.

Flash  
Trowa Barton. That had not always been his name. He was once Nanashi, No-Name. Similar to his fellow pilots, he too was a war orphan. Since the time he was old enough to be aware of his surroundings, he was part of a mercenary unit.

"It's to thank you for helping me. Wear this, and God will protect you." Midii Une handed Trowa a cross on a chain.

Shift. The leader of the mercenary lay dead on the ground. Trowa knelt by the body. Midii approached him. He looked up at her. "How much did you get?"

"Enough so that my three little brothers and my sick father will be able to eat for a while." Her eyes were hard, showing no remorse.

"That device around your neck is a transmitter, isn't it...? The Federation could hear every move we made."

"That's right... But you're still alive. You're the only one."

Trowa yanked off the cross necklace and threw it onto the ground. "Because of this?"

"Let me tell you. That cross is also a transmitter." Trowa pulled a gun out on her. "Even you can get angry, hm? Nanashi... You once said that I was you. But really I'm completely different. I'm not happy like you."

"You're saying I'm happy?"

Midii took the device off. "You have freedom. You're much happier than me." Unshed tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "You have nothing that can be taken away from you. No name, no past, right now, not even companions. I have the name Midii Une. I have a sick father and three little brothers. Because of that, I had to  
become a spy and cause the deaths of lots of people. I can't even tell the person I like that I like him! Do you understand why?!"

Trowa said nothing.

She continued. "Because I'm not empty like you! I have too much! Family! A home! The knowledge of what bad things I've done! That's why I hate empty people like you!"

"That's not me. I have a name. I am...a traveler who's looking for a home to return to." He looked up at the clear night sky.

Flash  
Quatre Raberba Winner. He was the only boy and sole heir to the wealth of the Winner family. He was a spoiled and pampered child with little sense of his own self-worth. He thought himself to be a test-tube baby like the rest of his siblings. He was not. Even if he was, what difference did it make?

"They appear to have captured four of the Winner family's ships. Right now they're taking us and heading to the resource satellite MO-III!" There was a frantic note in the pilot's tone.

"What should we do, Quatre-sama?" The man seated besides Quatre asked.

"...It has nothing to do with me." Quatre continued to stare out the window.

The man sweatdropped. "Huh?"

Quatre leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there."

Shift. "What are you doing there?" Quatre's father asked sternly from the video screen.

Quatre was almost smirking as he stared back at his father. "You're surprised that one of your tools did something on its own, aren't you?"

"You... You're still talking like that?!"

Quatre held a hand over his chest and exclaimed. "Of course! You just created me and my sisters to suit the needs of the Winner family! Because you wanted people who would do exactly as you told them to!"

"Quatre! That's not true!" His father protested.

Quatre clenched his fist. "I'll prove it to you! I'll prove that even people like us can think for ourselves and do things ourselves and talk for ourselves!"

"Is that why you're running away to Earth?"

"What's wrong with that?!" A hand grabbed Quatre by the shoulder and turned him around. Rashid slapped him hard across the face.

Shift. "You've done more than enough. So come with us to Earth..." Rashid offered.

"Earth..." Quatre breathed.

"The sky, the sea, the mountains, and the desert... They are all places that cause lives to shine."

Quatre closed his eyes. "That sounds nice. I'd like to go." Quatre pulled back the control lever of the Mobile Suit. "I don't know how many years it will take, but I promise I'll join you there. Until then, I have to make myself stronger!"

"No one understands the tears of a gentle person." Quatre's grip on his emotion and sanity were both slowly slipping. Even now, he sought revenge against those that killed his father in cold blood.

Flash  
Wufei Chang. He was a descendent of ancient Chinese lineage, a clan known for its pride and fierce warriors. But he had not been a warrior at first, he was a scholar.

"Justice?" Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think there is such a thing?"

His wife, Meiran, clenched her fists. She challenged her miss-matched husband. "Do you want to show me?" She moved into a fighting position.

"…Fine." Wufei pulled off his glasses.

It began raining all of a sudden. Wufei kicked Meiran and she attempted to block to no avail. She hit the ground hard. Wufei towered over her.

She attempted to get up, her body protesting in pain. "How...how could it be? I am the strongest of our clan..."

"You think you're Nataku? You have a lot of nerve, calling yourself by that name." Wufei settled his glasses on his nose. "There is no justice, except in individual circumstances. A fight based on such a thing is meaningless."

Shift. "Stop! You don't have the strength to pilot that! Come back!" Wufei shouted up at Tallgeese.

"Don't give me orders! This is a fight for justice!" Sweat ran down Meiran's face.

Shift. Wufei settled Meiran on the ground. She stared at the field of flowers around her. "Wufei..."

"…What?" Wufei asked.

"I...was strong, wasn't I? You weren't ashamed of me as your wife, were you?"

"Yeah... You're strong. ...Stronger than anyone."

"No... You are...stronger..." Meiran leaned against her husband's shoulder.

"Hey, get off of me." Wufei glanced over at Meiran. She still didn't move. "Hey...?" he grabbed her and shook her. "Hey!? Open your eyes!! I haven't yet shown myself worthy of being your husband!! NATAKU!"

"My wife protected this machine. So her spirit lives on in it. I…I'm going to change these insane times!" A will unlike any other and determination to make changes. She had a feeling he would live up to these words.  
Flash

Cosmos jerked back and the Time Gate closed. Her body quivered with rage. She now saw OZ's true intentions and the harm they did to all, the pain they brought, especially to these five boys. How dare OZ act and take the actions that they did? Were the colonies so blind that they couldn't see their real enemy? She could no allow this kind of injustice.

These five were rare indeed. There was one in each generation, but this generation had five. They had the power to change the world, rewrite history. They remained her of her senshi and the ideals she fought for and still fought for. Yet they would still need guidance, no one could make it alone like each of them were attempting to.

She sighed. But what could she do though? She could not intervene with her senshi powers in mortal affairs. She doubted any one of the pilots would trust her at such a pivotal point in these events. Everything they had fought and fought for had changed.

They had not given up, not yet. Neither would she. She would find a way to help them. She would fight human evil in her own way. Until then though, she could only wait and watch as the drama unfolded.

Over the period of the next few days, she continued to watch over the five boys in whatever forms possible. She could shake off the feeling that a defining moment in all their lives was closing in.

--

She pulled down at the OZ uniform. She hated it but had to stay close to where three of the pilots were. Leave it to Duo to get captured a second time in a matter of days. She entered the command deck of the Barge. "Commander." Cosmos saluted Lady Une and handed the woman the files she requested.

From the time she had first met Une, she couldn't shake off the feeling she knew the older woman. Une reminded Cosmos of someone she once knew. Perhaps not physically or personality wise but spiritually.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Trowa. Trowa was never far from Une's side. She had the vague feeling that he was suspicious of her. She had been right. It would be hard to gain their trust at this point.

"You're dismissed." Une barked.

Cosmos saluted her superior officer once more and stepped out of the command deck. She let out a breath of relief. She couldn't stand the formality and rigidity of the military. It was so stiff and tiring.

Suddenly she felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against her temple. She froze. Her disguised green eyes darted to the side, hopping to get a glimpse of her assailant before she was forced to hurt him or her.

Trowa studied the girl through narrowed eyes. Her blond hair was cut short in a boyish haircut and her cat-like green eyes darted cautiously from side to side. "Who are you?" He asked blandly. The oddest thing was her body relaxed at the sound of his voice.

"A friend, perhaps the only friend you can afford in this war." She answered simply and would not say more.

Trowa pressed the weapon harder against her. She still showed no sign of fear. She turned to face him despite the fact he switched off the safety at that. He found himself staring into a completely different face from seconds before. The wheat blond hair had lengthen and changed to a silver blond. Kind sky blue eyes gazed up at him. She reached up to lower both his gun and hand. Her eyes widened in shock as her hand made contact with his skin. She stared sorrowfully at him, large unshed tears building in the corner of her eyes. "Haruka…" he blinked and she vanished.

--

Cosmos clutched the area of her heart. Haruka… It was impossible. Or was it? She had released their Star Seeds. Were all her senshi reborn in this time era? Her heart gave a leap of joy. She needed to go seek them out! She had to restrain herself. No, she no longer had any business with them. Their destinies were no longer intertwined. They had their own lives to live. Yet she couldn't stop hoping she would meet more of them along the way.

--

Relena Peacecraft sighed. "Miss Noin, you've done a wonderful job, but I need someone who has the time to do more clerical work."

Lucrezia Noin hated to admit it, but Relena was right. Noin used most of her time trying to keep peace within and without Sank. She was reluctant to accept another person working so close with Relena. She was the monarch of a neutral and pacifist country. It made her more the target in the society they lived within today.  
Noin would keep her promise to Milliardo and protect his little sister with her life. "Very well Miss Relena, but allow me to run thorough background checks before you offer anyone the job."

The princess sighed again. "Of course." She didn't expect anything from Noin. "If I may have my office back, the first of the applicants is waiting outside."

Noin nodded and exited the office. She closed the door gently and looked for the applicant. She spotted a young woman, probably no older than Relena. Noin stared at the girl hard.

She had long wavy black hair that fell to her knees and ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in a modest yellow sundress. Sunlight bounced off the large polished crescent moon pendant she wore around her neck. The girl looked up and smiled warmly at Noin. This did not reassure Noin at all, in fact, she felt her insides go  
cold.

"Miss Relena will see you now." Noin's voice was cold and dangerous as it had never been before. The girl rose to her feet and approached the office door. Noin grabbed the girl's arm and whispered in a deadly tone. "Don't do anything foolish. I will make you regret it threefold." The girl gave Noin a startle look and entered the office in a shaken manner.

Noin narrowed her eyes. She wasn't fooled by the girl's act.

"Please, have a seat." Relena gestured toward the chair in front of her desk. The girl took the seat and nervously handed the Sank Princess her resume. Relena analyzed the paper for a few moments. She looked up and addressed the girl before her. "This is quite a resume, Miss Tsukino."

The girl smiled warmly, but if you looked hard enough, you could see a strange red glint in her eyes. "Please Miss Relena, call me Luna..."

To Be Continued

Don't you love cliffhangers? - Well, what do you think? Can't kill me or Aqua for tha last scene, we can't finish the fic if you do. Hehe. The flashbacks on each pilot is based on the manga Episode 00. I got the translations from The GW Archives at members./chibiquatre/manga.html. Remember R/R ppl.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Gundam Called Zero

**To Break the Cycle**  
By Alecto Perdita and AquaAznAzn  
Chapter 2 - The Gundam Called Zero  
Rating: PG  
Email: Alecto - alecto . perdita (at) gmail . com  
AquaAznAzn - XP Not telling ya, bother Alecto.

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own either GW or SM. They are both respective properties of their owners and companies who make millions more than any of us will.

* * *

"When faced with someone else's dilemma, someone else's problem, it matters not what happens to you if you get involved, but rather what happens to them if you  
do not."

A plane with darkness, so deep and empty it would make the evilest of men cower. And in this era, there were many of such men, so intent on their own ambitions and avarice. Sailor Chaos gazed into the reflective surface and smirked. She watched that pathetic Sailor Cosmos fuss over those Gundam pilots.

She couldn't believe Cosmos was involving herself in this human war. Cosmos had Chaos to worry about. Chaos chuckled merrily. She would take her time, gather her strength and feed on the human chaos and evil. At the same time, Cosmos' power would dwindle more and more with each passing day. Chaos would triumph in the end, completely and absolutely.

She scanned the galaxy for the ever-elusive pilots. She had to admit humans and their little games of war were quite amusing and entertaining. Perhaps she would help out OZ just for the hell of it. If Cosmos could intervene upon mortal affairs, why couldn't she?

Chaos remembered that Cosmos had especially taken to one of these boys. Which one was it again? She conjured an image of Hiiro Yui sitting on the cell floor. Chaos placed a finger against her jaw and smirked. He was quite handsome with that wild, unruly hair and emotionless Prussian eyes and the sculpted body of a god. She licked her lips. Too bad he would not be one to be easily swayed. He may appear to be without any humanity, but his heart was steady unlike most men.

Chaos felt her companion; one you wouldn't have noticed right away because of the shadows, stiffen. "Do you know him?" She cooed.

Her companion did not answer at first. "Hiiro Yui." There was a note of longing in her voice.

"Hiiro Yui?" Chaos mused. "The One and Only. Looks like our dear Cosmos has found a new boy toy." Chaos felt anger and hatred grow in her companion. "Cosmos doesn't deserve him. He belongs rightfully to you, your kingdom, your Earth, your people," She waved a hand at the reflecting yet murky water. "Your man..."

Relena Peacecraft saw nothing but red. Who did this Cosmos woman think she was?! Hiiro Yui belonged to her alone! No matter how many times he claimed he would kill her, he was never able to do so. She loved him and he loved her in return. No one, NO ONE, would take him away from her, especially some old hag who thought the universe was for her taking.

"Well Relena-hime, what do you have to say now?" Chaos knew the young girl's answer.

Relena didn't even need to say it. Ririna Peacecraft will give herself entirely to Chaos and Chaos' purpose. Chaos would make sure of that. The princess clutched her hands into tight fists. "I'll take your offer. I would sell my soul to keep what is mine." Ririna bit her lower lip.

Hiiro Yui was hers!

--

Milliardo Peacecraft gazed into the infinity of space. His sight was always drawn back to Earth. The planet shimmered with a heavenly light amidst the emptiness of space. As much as he loved his planet, he felt a need to break away from it, as if it was some type of ethereal restraint. He didn't like feeling bound to anything and for this reason he despised the notion of fate and destiny. He was a soldier and a wanderer. His planet called for his return, but the work he was attempting in the colonies was far too important.

His shuttle began to dock and he would soon be in another meeting with colony leaders. He had received a many a strange looks. Here he was, a prince of the one true pacifist nation, traveling space with a Gundam to convince the colonies to fight OZ.

He was no longer Zechs Merquis, the Lightning Count of OZ, but neither was he really Prince Milliardo Peacecraft of Sank. Who was he really?

--

Sally Po shone the light onto Wing Gundam. She and her team of Pisces moved in to recover the Gundam. "Just leaving his Gundam here... What was he thinking?  
Hiiro, this mobile suit is going to make our future."

There was something soothing about the sea she was submerged in. She felt almost at home. She could have sworn she even heard the songs of whales and dolphins hundreds of miles away. She tried to look up, to catch a glimpse of the moon she knew was in the sky, but saw only an endless reflection of the ocean.

"Return soon, Gundam pilots. The battle for Earth will soon begin." She whispered. Yet the waves continued to whisper ominous warnings in her ear. "In more ways than one..."

--

Duo gazed steadily at the woman, no, girl before him. Sure he was tied and handcuffed to a chair with a gun aimed at his forehead, but he wasn't a Gundam pilot for nothing.

Hilde Schbeiker glared at the boy before her. Why did he save her? They were enemies. She was an OZ officer and he was a Gundam pilot. Any idiot could put two and two together. "This is the will of space."

Duo sighed and closed his eyes. "How heroic of you. Where am I being taken to?"

"The moon base. They're going to interrogate you about your Gundam."

"That's great! My mission is to destroy the moon base."

Hilde pressed her gun against Duo. "That won't happen. Why don't you regard me as your enemy? I won't let you do such a thing."

"Didn't want to say but with your skills, you don't qualify as my foe. You are stupid to risk your life when you don't have a chance." Hilde fought down the indignity and anger as Duo continued. "But ya know? You remind me of myself, waging a war on Earth on my own." He opened his eyes; the indigo depths were very much sincere.

"Don't mock me!" Hilde snapped.

"I think we are both idiots. Soldiers can die anytime. There's gonna be lots of colonists who'll die. Let's live life to the full on the path we believe in. If we weren't idiots, we wouldn't be soldiers."

Hilde shook her head and lowered her gun. "No, we're soldiers for the people. We fight for the people. That is why I fight, for the people I love." She turned and left the room. What had compelled her to say that?

"Seigi to ai no senshi..."

--

Quatre sat by Iria's hospital bed. His sister had been unconscious for days now. She looked so peaceful, untouched by the trouble of the world. He ran a hand through her short hair and brushed it out of her face.

Quatre pulled out a strange blue disk. "Iria, do you know what this is?" his voice sounded so hollow and yet assured. "These are the plans for the ultimate Gundam. I've finished building it. It's not Sandrock but it'll do." He grabbed her limp hand. "The colonies will pay. OZ will pay. The universe has gone mad. Space was our sanctuary and now they're defiling it. I will destroy all weapons. That is my mission. I will bring an end to this madness."

Quatre was gone like a bird in the wind. A breeze caused the curtains to flutter like the wings of departing souls. Iria shot up from the bed, the blue disk clutched in her hands. The expression on her face was of one who had awaken from a nightmare, only to find it true. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Quatre. Kindness has always been your greatest virtue." A tear slipped down her cheek and vanished into a pool of sorrow.

--

Catherine Bloom stared inattentively at the television before her. She sighed and turned it off. She rose from the couch to attend to her plants. She hummed a quiet little lullaby as she watered them. Plants, they were always her friends when there was no one else. They were comforting and soothing, reaching out with their green leaves and answering her lullabies with blooming flowers. She always had a green thumb. Maybe she had the same effects on plants as Trowa had on animals. She stopped as her mind came to the boy she had come to consider her little brother.

Catherine wondered where Trowa was right now. She wondered what he was doing. Was he alright? Did he have a roof over his head tonight? She couldn't help, but worry over him. She couldn't explain the protectiveness she felt towards him. It was within her very nature to protect.

"I believe in you. Please come home safely Trowa."

--

Sailor Cosmos raised her staff and bashed it into one of her assailants. The grotesque shadow figures moaned and wailed. They reached for her like some zombie out of horror movies. They kept coming, an endless sea of writhing and rotting flesh. They were souls who could not find rest under Chaos' powers.They were lost souls.

"Burning Mandala!" Rings of fire sprouted around her and tore through the mass of living carrion. She almost immediately regretted her actions as the scent of burning and putrid flesh reached her nose.

Chaos made no aggression or advances until now. Why now? A sweep of her staff sent a group spiraling into the wall. Why not weeks ago? The Silence Glaive cut through a wave of corpses. The Gundam pilots! Could Chaos be trying to distract her while Chaos targeted them? She, however, couldn't just leave these zombies here. She had only made such a mistake once before and she had paid for it with the lives of a small village. These forsaken creatures would simply find easier prey and devour innocent souls. No! She would never make that mistake again neither could she afford to.

--

Duo rocked back and forth. He wanted to bang his head against the wall. He would rip out his own hair if he were not handcuffed. He had never been so bored in his life. He had never gone this long without blowing something up or watching something get blown up. Here he was, locked away in a small dank cell with possibly the two most anti-social people in the universe with no idea how much time had passed! Not to mention the food OZ fed them couldn't even be constituted as gruel! He was truly in hell!

"I'M GOING CRAZY!!" Duo bellowed and his words echoed incessantly around the steel room but neither of his companions ever spared him a glance. "How long are we going to be stuck here?" He groaned. Duo flopped onto his back and rolled about in a comical manner, if anyone cared to watch. He shot back up into a sitting position, his braid flapping around crazily. He turned to Hiiro and babbled randomly, "I think I might actually take you up on the offer to kill me."

Hiiro ignored the braided American. He couldn't shake off the feeling they were being watched, the feeling he was being watched in particular.

All heads turned as the cell door slid open. Duo squinted before his eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar amount of light. Trowa stood apathetically in the doorway with to armed soldiers at his side.

"01, step out." One of the soldiers ordered.

"Hey! 01 again?!" Duo exclaimed. "02 is better than 01. Let me have a crack at it!"

"Not in the state you're in. This time, even a Gundam pilot may die." Trowa stepped forward. "The enemy is another Gundam."

"What?" Wufei asked. His gaze followed Trowa steadily.

"It appears to be a new model." Trowa replied. Hiiro finally acknowledged Trowa and turned ever so slightly. "It destroyed an entire OZ base in one blast."

Hiiro stood up and questioned, "Its features? Weapons?"

"You ask the same questions as the scientists."

"Fine, let's go. This will probably be a good fight."

"You have to come, whether you want to or not."

"So you're just gonna sit around and watch while Gundam pilots fight each other?" Duo sneered. He leapt to his feet. "Hey, 01, don't do it! They're only testing Mobile Suits. Don't help 'em!"

Trowa turned swiftly and punched Duo in the stomach, hard. "You two keep quiet here. You'll get your chance." Trowa and Hiiro stepped out and the cell door slid close behind them.

Wufei got to his feet and walked over to Duo. He scoffed and turned away again. "He plays his part well. Too well, maybe. It's possible he may have changed sides."

Duo clutched his stomach, grinning and grimacing in pain at the same time. "I don't think we need to worry. We can trust him." A small projector fell into the palm of his hand.

"How do you know?" Wufei asked, still with his back toward Duo. A sudden stream of light projected the schematics for the upgraded Deathscythe and Shenlong onto the wall Wufei was facing. He turned to face Duo.

"I don't think a traitor's gonna give us something nice like this." Duo grinned widely.

"This is..." Wufei turned around once more.

"Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei, this is from Master O. Use this to kill some time." Trowa's voice recording sounded from the small projector.

"That guy..." Wufei smirked.

"See?" Duo's grin widened just a bit more. Shinigami would soon be back in commission.

--

The beam shot through the outer shell of the colony and broke through every successive level, a chain of explosions followed. The colony detonated and was soon nothing more than useless scrap floating in space.

Quatre watched calmly from within Wing Zero. All around him was an eerie silence. It was space after all and sound did not travel through vacuums. Not even the sound such a massive explosion reached his ears. "That's strange. I'm crying and I'm not even sad at all." Quatre watched the droplets of tear float before his face. The light of the explosion illuminated them like crystal jewels.

Cosmos had to hurry. Time, if only she could stop time, if only she just had more time. Time, how quickly it flew by.

"Goodbye, Hiiro." There was certain finality in Quatre's voice as he raised the twin buster rifles. His eyes remained hard and steady as he targeted Mercurius. Twin beams of energy shot forth and rushed toward Hiiro. Suddenly Vayeate sprang out of nowhere and jumped into the path of the energy.

Trowa winced, gripping the control of his Mobile Suit tightly. "Quatre. I think you're making a grave mistake." Quatre stopped firing but Vayeate sparked dangerously. It was on the verge of detonation.

"Trowa..." Quatre breathed.

"This fight is not necessary." Trowa continued.

Hiiro sprang forth and grabbed the arm of Trowa's Mobile Suit and his beam rifle. He fired at Wing Zero yet it managed to dodge to a side but lost its twin buster rifle. "Trowa, get out!" Hiiro ordered. "Vayeate is going to explode."

"That's right. I think this is it." Trowa ignited his thrusters and flew up. He didn't stop.

"Trowa!" Quatre called as he followed Trowa with his gaze. He looked back down and gasped. Hiiro propelled himself forward and slammed straight into Wing Zero.  
"Hiiro, stop! Trowa is..." Wing Zero opened his thruster and propelled itself forward as well. The two Mobile Suits slammed into one of the docking stations of the colony and skidded along the steel floor. Quatre managed to pick his head up and searched for Trowa once more.

Trowa's tone was calm and soothing, despite his impending doom. "Quatre, whatever happens, the truth is the colonies have allied themselves with OZ. And for all intents and purposes, it means our war is over. At our present time, we are no longer needed. We were the ones who fought for the colonies, so what the colonies have done is truly disappointing. But this war...we have to accept this. The outcome of these events will now depend on how the remaining freedom fighters feel about this. It will depend on how we feel. We have the potential to become the perfection of what soldiers should be. It's because we fight with all our hearts and truly believe we can change this world. Quatre, it's not just you but it's also how everyone else feels about this."

Trowa's words touched Quatre's heart. The ZERO system was beginning to lose its strength, but not enough. Trowa continued, "I know you're under a lot of pressure. We gave everything we had to try and figure out what it all meant. Yet in the end, everything we had fought for came to nothing. I have to accept this. We are now unnecessary soldiers. So, Quatre, accept this fact and please go back to being the kind-hearted Quatre we all knew. I wish you could calm your heart somehow, Quatre. Somehow, Quatre..."

Quatre stared in horror as Vayeate was engulfed in a golden light. "TROWA!"

Cosmos's chest heaved up and down, a pair of ethereal wings flapped upon her back. Her grip on her staff was so tight. She could have cracked it in half. She was too late. "NO!!" She screamed but no sound left her lips. How empty space truly was. She flew up to where Vayeate had exploded and searched frantically. There was no sign of Trowa. Tears gathered at the corner of her celestial eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could she have let Trowa die like that?

She turned around and looked down onto the desolate colony. She had to take care of Hiiro and Quatre first. Both Quatre and Hiiro were unstable at this time. She flapped her wings determinedly. Trowa was still alive. He had to be. The doors of the docking bay were closing and she just managed to slip into the colony before they closed.

"Hiiro, let me go. Trowa will die!" Quatre ordered.

"Ah, you killed him." Hiiro's voice was harsh and unforgiving.

Quatre gasped. His heart tightened painfully in his chest. "Hiiro..."

Mercurius raised his beam saber and brought it down on Wing Zero. Wing Zero barely blocked the sword with its shield. Mercurius bared all its weight down on Wing Zero's shield.

"You've gone mad." Hiiro muttered. "I will kill you."

"Well then, kill me and save Trowa." Quatre screamed, desperation clear in his voice.

"STOP!" Cosmos screamed at the top of her lungs but the two dueling Mobile Suits neither heard her nor heed her. She landed on Mercurius's shoulder.

"Is that the attitude you're fighting with? Then Trowa's death was in vain." Hiiro leaned forward in his seat and applied more force if possible. The beam saber in his hands exploded, Mercurius fell back and slammed painfully into the floor. Hiiro's body quivered and shook. His every nerve was raw. "Quatre...I will...kill...you..." Hiiro fell back and lost consciousness.

Cosmos flapped her wings restlessly. What could she do at this point? She fled into the shadows of the colony before Quatre could see her.

--

"Treize, what are you trying to say?" Dermail questioned as he glared at the omnipotent man before him. He did not appreciate Treize making trouble and he certainly didn't need it.

"I wish to become one of those defeated." Treize's tone was serene and sincere down to the last syllable.

"Then I will relieve you of your duties in OZ." Dermail reached under the podium and pulled out a pistol. He placed it on the surface. "We can't kill you. You've done a great many things for us. I shall have you confined to the Romefeller Foundations quarters."

Treize bowed to the man who was his superior. He began to turn away but instead placed a hand on his hip and gave the pistol one last glance. The golden plated handle was engraved with spirals that resembled tree roots grown out of control.

_A gun that has forgotten how to fire and only dresses itself up doesn't move me, even if it can shoot me through the heart._ He turned and retreated into the  
shadows of the grand hall.

_One's whose heart is pure, will not act recklessly, but will instead be free of mind_.

--

Chaos grinned as she gazed calmly on the reflection of the grand hall. Her hand gripped her chin as she pondered. This Treize was an interesting man. It was hard to tell what he was thinking but the power he commanded, if only just the loyalty toward him was simply amazing. She could use him.

--

"Did I make it in time?" Lady Une asked herself as she pulled the leaver. She heard a clicking sound behind her.

Tsubarov stepped out of the shadows with his gun trained on Une. "Even if you did, they'll just be executed later."

Une turned slightly to face her foe. There was a superior and smug grin upon her lips. "Well then, when that time comes, you'll have to kill me as well. This kind of wrongdoing under the OZ is nothing." With one eye trained on Tsubarov, she reached down and pushed the large button that opened all prison doors. "Tsubarov, come and shoot me, if you've got the guts." Une challenged as she stood proud and tall in the face of her enemy.

"Lady Une, you are too naive." Tsubarov drawled and pulled back the trigger.

_As a soldier, yes; but as a human being, I've lived my life to the fullest. _

Une didn't even wince as the bullet pierced her flesh. Her helmet slipped from her hands as she fought to remain standing. Her legs gave way under her weight and there she lay, in a pool of crimson blood.

--

Cosmos felt her heart drop for no reason. It almost felt as if something inside of her had died. No, someone else was close to death, someone she knew. Reaching out with her mind, she found Lady Une hanging on the verge between life and death. She drew back in shock. Her charm bracelet jingled as she withdrew physically as well.

Why didn't she see it before? Lady Une was Setsuna's reincarnation. She had found another one of her old friends. Cosmos sent a silent prayer to whatever divine force out there and hoped for the woman's well-being.

Cosmos returned her attention back to the pair of Gundam pilots. Her heart ached for both of them. How were they to save their world if they couldn't even work together? There was no group dynamics whatsoever. This had to change and she would be the one to do it.

Trowa was alive. She felt his spirit out there in space. She looked down at the charm bracelet on her harm and turned it until she found a charm resembling the Space Sword.

The pilots still would not trust her in this form, at this age. There was something else but she was hesitant. It took a tremendous amount of effort and magic to change forms, no matter how small. If she chose to change, she would not be able to become Cosmos again unless there was terrible evil. There were just as much disadvantages as to advantages in taking that body. This had to be done, she told herself. This was only way she could get the pilots to trust her. She would reveal her true form to them later, maybe... With renewed determination, she willed herself into a familiar form.

--

Quatre held Hiiro in his arms as he gathered water for Hiiro. Hiiro had to swallow to keep from chocking. Quatre gazed sadly upon his fallen comrade. He closed his eyes in pain.

He attempted to move Hiiro into a more comfortable position. Suddenly he felt a small tug on the sleeve of his space jumpsuit. He looked down in a pair of the most innocent azure eyes. A tiny heart shaped face, framed with soft magenta hair, stared quizzically up at him. "You shouldn't be here." Quatre gasped.

The little girl didn't appear to understand him. She plopped down next to him. "Tomodachi." She replied and smiled. She pointed at Hiiro and repeated herself. "Tomodachi."

Friend, his mind supplied to Quatre. The girl spoke Japanese. He repeated his original statement in Japanese yet she still didn't comprehend his words. He sighed. "Yes, he's a friend."

"What's your name?" Quatre asked.

"Chibi Chibi." She replied and hugged Quatre. "Daijobu ka." She pointed at Hiiro.

"Go home." Quatre urged. It was ridiculous, considering it was far from safe on this colony. But he didn't want her to get caught here with him by OZ.

"Issho ni." Chibi Chibi pointed at Quatre, then Hiiro, and then toward space. "Tomodachi issho ni."

Friends together? Quatre didn't understand what she was trying to communicate.

Chibi Chibi looked frustrated and angered by her inability to communicate properly. "Tada hitosu no issho ni to shite kumi."

"Only together as a team?" Quatre asked. It sounded as if she was trying to say that but the grammar was terrible. Chibi Chibi nodded her head vigorously.  
"You're saying I have to find the rest of them. We have to pull together as a team." Quatre now knew this was not ordinary little girl. Despite her young age,  
her eyes had a wizened quality that no human should have.

Quatre froze as he heard voices near them. He looked about frantically for a place to hide. Chibi Chibi could not be caught here with two Gundam pilots. He had no idea what OZ might do to her. He looked down again and found Chibi Chibi was gone as suddenly as she had appeared.

"Freeze, Gundam pilot!" An OZ soldier aimed a loaded machine gun at his head. Quatre glared at the officer as a satisfied smirk crept over the officer's lips. "One move and I'll blow your brains out."

--

Duo turned to glance in the direction his comrade had gone. After he and Wufei had escaped from the moon base, they had decided it would be best to go their separate ways. Duo felt a heavy heart at their parting. He recalled Quatre's words that they must work together. He knew Quatre was right but it was not the nature of any pilot save Quatre.

"Together huh?" Duo snorted and shook his head. Shinigami was a loner just as much as the Solitary Dragon. Though deep inside, he knew they would meet again, that they would have to come together in battle one day. However, it would be a lot sooner than he would have anticipated.

Duo sighed and leaned back in his seat. Where would he go now? He knew. He'd go home to L2.

Wufei checked over the equipment and system monitors. "Only 80 percent operational." He mumbled to himself. He had been lucky to escape with his life so who was he to complain. The other 20 upgrade was a matter he could accomplish simply, with proper materials.

That ominous feeling Wufei told Duo about earlier had yet to disappear as it should have. It was not just about the unidentified Gundam now. There was some greater evil. Certain darkness nagged at the back of his mind. He could feel the chaos envelope his world and taint everything around him.

He attempted to shake off these feelings. Where would he go now? He knew. He'd go home to L5.

--

Quatre gasped as Hiiro dropped out of Wing Zero. Mercurius's arm exploded and threw the suit down to the floor. Quatre crawled out of the Mobile Suit, his entire body aching from his fight with Hiiro. "Hiiro..." He jumped down and approached him.

A strange golden glow surrounded Hiiro's prone form. It was the light of the ZERO system. Quatre knelt down by his fellow pilot and reached out to touch the body. The aura vanished as if it was drawn into Quatre's hand. Quatre drew his hand back to his chest and closed his eyes, his hand glimmering with a gold light. "Who it is?" He asked.

Quatre was Hiiro for that split second. Within that short span of time, he caught a glimpse of a moonlight haired angel. She reached out to him and cupped his face tenderly. She smiled sadly at him and whispered, "Issho ni."

"Okay," Quatre opened his eyes. Softness glimmered in these depths. "Hiiro... Let's go to Earth."

Quatre stood and draped Hiiro around his neck. He looked back once more at the destructive Gundam standing behind him. "Earth was kind to us before."

"Chibi chibi!"

Quatre gasped and glanced down. "You!" Chibi Chibi wrapped her tiny arms around his leg and giggled. "Where did you come from? Did you follow us all the way from that colony?"

Chibi Chibi nodded. "Isshou ni." She repeated. That angel had said the same words. Was she and this child the same? They had the same look in their eyes.

"Yes, we'll fight together." Quatre reassured her.

Chibi Chibi followed cheerfully. She was finally understood.

Quatre strapped Hiiro into his seat. He settled into the pilot's seat, weary and hagrid. He hoped Chibi Chibi would be okay without a space suit. She didn't appear to like them much anyway from the expression of distaste she wore when he put his on. Besides, he couldn't find on her size.

Behind them laid a trial of destruction. He had activated Mercurius's self destruct mechanism. He hoped to Allah that Wing Zero would be destroyed as well. That Gundam was a mistake. A huge beam of light pierced the surface of the moon.

OZ soldiers rushed about while some just stared awe-stricken out a base window. A wake of destruction always seemed to follow the Gundams and its pilots, even  
if it was not the intention.

Chibi Chibi settled in Quatre's lap as he fired up the engine. The shuttle launched and he never spared a glance back. "Where now?" He asked the child in his lap.

Chibi Chibi didn't answer him at first. She stared ahead into the vast regions of space. She reached out as if to touch or catch a star but always would come short. She turned to gaze at the blond Arab. "Issho ni."

"I know, but Trowa..." Quatre bit his lower lip.

"Issho ni." Chibi Chibi insisted. She pointed toward the stars. "Duo."

--

Hiiro awoke some hours later. His body ached all over and his mouth was as dry as a desert. He reached up and took off the space helmet. How his head hurt... He turned his head to the side to find Quatre resting. His gaze traveled down to the little girl in Quatre's lap.

Chibi Chibi tilted her head to a side and grinned sweetly for Hiiro. "Ohayo, Hiiro Yui."

Hiiro bolted up from his seat. How did that child know his name? He could have sworn she didn't sound like a child either when she spoke a second ago. Quatre had probably told her their names. Then there was the question, what was she doing here?

He leaned back and ignored the little girl. What had happened? He struggled to remember the recent event. That OZ envoy, Trant was his name, had used him as a guinea pig for the ZERO system. He had lost control. Quatre tried to stop him. What had stopped his rampage? Hiiro clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered now. It was a vision of the same angel he saw in the moon prison. She had reached out and cupped his face tenderly. "Issho ni." She whispered.

Hiiro felt warm lips press against his temple. His eyes fluttered open and met a pair of serene azure. Chibi Chibi stood on his lap and pointed to his head. "Daijobu." There was familiar warmth in her eyes. "Zettai daijobu ka."

"You're her." Hiiro stated flatly. "You're that girl I saw on the moon and in my vision." His gaze landed on the heart-shaped buns on Chibi Chibi's head. It was the same hairstyle as the angel.

Chibi Chibi tilted her head to a side. "Chibi chibi?" She didn't appear to understand him.

Hiiro sighed. It was a ridiculous notion in and of itself. There was more than a decade of age difference between that angel and the child in his lap. It was impossible. He needed rest that was all, a bit of sleep. Hiiro leaned back and ignored the girl in his lap.

Chibi Chibi gazed up into the face of her charge. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Cosmos was resting just like this boy, waiting for the time when she would be needed to fight Chaos. Chibi Chibi snuggled against Hiiro's chest and glanced down at her wrist. Her charm bracelet jingled with twinkling bells. She stifled a yawn and closed her eyes. They would be near L2 and Duo soon.

--

Noin brought the truck to a halt. She gazed at her companion from under her bangs. "This pilot will destroy the Romefeller Foundation for sure."

Sally smiled. "I guess I get a little reckless when doing things because I know the pilot of that Gundam."

"I think some problems may come up if I have to rely on them, but I want their power." Noin gripped the steering wheel. She had to protect Ririna. War was all she knew for the longest time. It was because of war she had met Zechs, but the need for war had long passed. She was tired of it, just as the rest of the world was.

"No one wants war, but those who can fight should fight. I truly believe that. I'm hesitant to use the word 'justice' in this case, but I really think it fits them. It could turn out to be a terrible thing, because they're expected to the heroes of the day." Sally sighed. "But I want to follow their lead. Then I think I can avoid choosing the wrong path." She resolved. The word 'justice' had so much meaning to Sally. These boys were justice. She had the feeling she once knew five other girls that upheld the same values as these heroes.

Justice, the word sounded so familiar. As if she had said it before a million times before, facing down enemy foes. It was a ridiculous notion. "You're right." Noin agreed. "We'll follow their lead and learn from them. We'll play out our own roles in this war and we'll do so to the best of our abilities."

--

"I am Relena Peacecraft, Chairman of the Board of Directors. Welcome to the Sank Kingdom." Ririna greeted the new student before her.

"I didn't know that Sank's very own princess is also Chairman of the Board! My name is Dorothy Catalonia." Dorothy Catalonia fell into a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm still unable to do anything on my own yet." Relena disagreed. "I'm learning about Absolute Pacifism together with you."

"As you know, I come from the Romefeller Foundation. The Foundation possesses a large military arsenal. I am really interested in this policy Sank has." Dorothy walked over to the side window and leaned against the edge. She gazed out at the beautiful scenery. "What would you do if they were to invade your country? All this wonderful scenery would be destroyed in seconds... I can't imagine such a terrible thing happening... No one wants to let such idiotic people conquer this country. What would you do if such a devastating and tragic thing were to happen?" She turned to face the princess. It was almost as if Dorothy was talking from experience. A beautiful and peace-loving kingdom destroyed by evil, she vaguely remembered having such a dream before.

"I don't believe anyone is that stupid in this world," Relena frowned. "We can understand each other through discussion. I believe in doing so, we can achieve  
peace."

"Oh Miss Relena, I'm stupid." Dorothy responded eagerly. "I like war. I love it." She looked away sadly. "I shouldn't be staying here with such ideas in my head."

"No," the princess sighed. "The first stage of our policy is to bring such matters into discussion. Let's talk about these things, Miss Dorothy." Relena approached her new student.

"Please, call me Dorothy, Miss Relena." Dorothy insisted.

"Call me Relena." Ririna extended a hand forth.

"No, I can't!" Dorothy exclaimed as she grasped Relena's hand with both of hers.

"What?"

"Miss Relena is the heroine of this era. Miss Relena, I admire you a lot." Dorothy sighed.

A knock interrupted their conversation. Ririna returned to her desk. "It must be Luna, come in."

Luna stepped in and curtsied to the princess. She placed the papers she had on Relena's desk.

"Luna, meet Dorothy Catalonia. She's a new student at our school and a representative from the Romefeller Foundation." Relena gestured to Dorothy by the window.

Luna smirked. "Of course, welcome to our school, Catalonia-san. I think you'll find it quite interesting..."

Dorothy felt a chill run down her spine. There was a dark air around that girl, a strangely familiar one at that. "It's a pleasure, Miss Luna." Though every word that spilled from her lips was a lie and she knew it. But Dorothy's lies were nothing compared to the dissemblance of the young dark-haired woman that stood before her.

To Be Continued

* * *

Alecto: What do you think? I know that it's kinda confusing, but this story does follow the original episodes very closely. From this point it starts to diverge though. If you're wondering what episodes we've used, it's 25-29 or so. Can't remember exactly. The clues have been given, you can proceed to guess who the senshi were reincarnated into. About Iria, she was supposed to have died, but we found the reason for her death to be dubious. It was more reasonable in the manga. So we took creative license and kept her alive. I think this went pretty well. Don't you think so, AquaAzn?

AquaAzn: tied to a chair though she looks considerably more sane than before I'm gonna so sue the school for this breakdown.

Alecto: sweatdrop This truly proves school is dangerous to one's mental health.

AquaAzn: insane ZERO gleam Review or else.

Alecto: How come all my co-authors are a little...um...unstable?

AquaAzn, Hoshi Tenshi, and Jen: glowers

Aku: As they say, birds of a feather flock together! -

In response to reviewers  
By Alecto:  
Spirit of Cosmos: Thanz for your wonderful comments. Not all the senshi were reincarnated into pilots, for one thing there are 11 senshi and 5 pilots. It's kinda fishy if all of the pilots were reincarnations of the senshi. But we've left the clues in this chapter for most of the senshi. Hotaru will the last to appear in the far future chapter. Feel free to start guessing.

A friend: I wonder which friend... Hope you enjoy this chapter.

DarkRose: hugs Hope you're feeling better, you're always sick... This chapter is dedicated to you, it wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for you.

Crazy-Gurl: You can probably tell this is gonna be an Usa/Hiiro pairing. Sorry but we're not changing it. I like Usa/Wufei fics too but Aqua insisted on Usa/Hiiro. Maybe the next crossover fic.

Kc: THANZ FOR THE REVIEW!!

CyberAngelOne: I just thought the flashbacks added a little background. Everyone might not be as knowledgeable as you, took me a while to find decent Episode translations. shrug


End file.
